Talk:Majora's Mask (mask)
Majora's Mask's Power Does it ever actually say that it loses its power? As far as I'm aware the Happy Mask Salesman only said it lost its evil. Therefore it could still be equally powerful but no longer inclined to evil.--991807 04:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) A sensible conclusion which most people probably accept, for obvious reasons, but I if the soul was destroyed wouldn't the mask ahve been destroyed as well? All the powerful masks were dependent on the souls for their creation therefore the soul is an integral part of their makeup. It could be said that Majora's defeat was like an enormous song of healing similar to how the Deku mask was turned into a non-violent mask that was controlled by the wearer's will. Also the being in the mask is never described as a demon it could have just been turned evil because of its involvement in the hexing rituals. Its involvement in these rituals is probably what drove it insane. The reason it gave Link the Fierce Diety's mask was probably some type of cry for help. --991807 05:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Majora - Majora's Mask (Mask) is it possible to wear boss remains or majoras mask? :No, it is not possible to wear those masks. Be careful not to put your comment in the middle of another user's comment (I moved yours for you). Also please sign your comments (use 4 ~) -Shorty1982 (talk) 03:32, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Theory Problems There are some widely held assumptions about Majora's Mask and it's origin, which come up in in various places in the wiki. They are derived from this quote; "The mask that was stolen from me... It is called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in its hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and wicked power is bestowed upon the one who wears that mask. According to legend... the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great... the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing its misuse..." It's assumed in various places, such as the article for Ancient Ones, that a single tribe created the mask, used it in their hexing rituals, and sealed it in shadow. These three things could just as easily have been done by three separate parties. There is nothing in this quote about anybody having created it, only that it was used and sealed. The "ancient ones" sealed it in shadow. The "ancient ones"(sealed it) are not necessarily the same as the "ancient tribe"(used it in rituals), though it's possible. The "Ones" sealed it in shadow to "prevent its misuse", while the "Tribe" more likely would be considered to be misusing it already, and wouldn't likely seal it from themselves. Nothing I've said proves any of the theories wrong, but they are assumed to be true in some cases yet cant be confirmed. --Fierce Deku (talk) 03:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's more likely he refers to just one tribe especially since after the mentioned quote he said the tribe from the legend instead of tribes have since disappeared Oni Link 10:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::That makes more sense.--Ingo the great (talk) 16:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Majora`s Mask in Breath of the Wild I`m asking out of curiosity, but is there anything which hints the Majora`s Mask in Breath of the Wild is the same mask (or isn`t the same mask) as the one the Masked Salesman had?--Zakitaro (talk) 13:59, August 4, 2017 (UTC)